A new Beginning
by rezDesignDA
Summary: SEQUEL TO A NEW CHIEF After months of preperations and formalities the day of Hiccup and Jack's wedding has finally arrived! There are also some memories and stories shared. (Also some nsfw)


A/N: Next Part of my "A new"-Series is finally finished, yay :D  
>Anyway, Here again the other Parts: A new Friend, A new Home, a New Chief and now A new Beginning. There are two more to come ^^ But now have fun!<p>

* * *

><p>Jack laughed and helped Hiccup up. "How come that you're the best Dragon Rider on Berk but can't dance one single step without stumbling?" Hiccup huffed. "Metal leg?" Jack shook his head. "Don't blame you're missing leg." Hiccup sighed. "Honestly, the marriage is in two weeks and I still can't dance…" Jack kissed Hiccup's cheek. "You'll learn it eventually. You just need a little bit more practice." He took Hiccup's hands. "One more time, okay?" Hiccup sighed deeply. "Fine." Hiccup tried his best but he stumbled once again and tore Jack with him to the ground. "I'm sorry…" Jack just laughed. "It's alright! You should have seen me back then." Hiccup sat up and pulled Jack into his arms. Jack leaned his back on Hiccup's chest. "You know… We've know each other now for almost four years and I particularly know nothing about you." Jack looked up at him. "And this bothers you?" Hiccup shrugged. "A little…" Jack smiled. "Alright. If you want to know, I'll tell you." Hiccup smiled as Jack took his hands.<p>

"I was born during a cold winter night. My Mother named me after my Father, Jackson. My Father was… well, he was chief." Hiccup held up his hand to stop him. "Wait, wait, wait. He was _chief_? So you were his… _heir_?!" Jack chuckled. "Quite a surprise huh? But yes. I should have taken over after him." Hiccup looked at Jack. "What happened?" Jack sighed. "When I was 3 years old, I got a sister. Emma was her name. She was quite… special. She saw the things always in another light than others. For her, wolves weren't dangerous. They were… fluffy and cute." Jack chuckled and so did Hiccup. "Wolves?" Jack nodded. "A big problem when you live high in the north, next to the Frost Dragons of course." Hiccup smiled. "What happened then?" Jack looked at him.

"One day I returned back home she wanted to show me something. She tore me into our room and pulled something out from under her bed. It was the egg of a Frost Dragon. I told her to bring it back but she refused. I told her I would tell Father but she started to cry and so I let her keep the egg. But it in the end it would have been better to not let her. The Egg hatched one year later. Emma was quite excited. But it was a Baby Dragon and made quite a mess. Of course she couldn't keep the Dragon from our parents. Father wanted to take the Dragon back to where it belonged but it was already too late. The other Frost Dragons took it as a threat and attacked the village. I wasn't there as it happened… I had been out to hunt and as I returned everything was buried under a thick coat of ice." Hiccup squeezed Jack's hands. "I am… sorry." Jack smiled at him. "This was a long, long time ago. I learnt to live with it." Hiccup kissed him softly. "Do… you even want to tell me further?" Jack nodded.

"I tried to find my parents and Emma but it was already too late. And the baby Dragon… it was hurt and whined for its parents but there was no one. I really asked myself if I should just… kill it but I couldn't. It was only a Baby after all. The next few days I spent with burying the corpses." Hiccup frowned. "You didn't burn them?" Jack shook his head. "No. We have other traditions. After the death we return the bodies to the snow and ice. So we burry them." Hiccup nodded. "How old were you then?" Jack had to think. "I was about… 7. 10 years before we met." Hiccup's eyes widened. "So young?" The white-haired nodded. "And I presume that the baby Dragon was Frostbite." Again a nod. "I stayed in the north until I was 10, or rather until Frostbite was old enough to fly and carry me. It had been a hard time though. Frostbite wasn't accepted by her conspecifics and I had somehow to feed us both through the cold winters. We both knew that the north wasn't anymore home. We left and three years we just flew around, discovering the world in the south. We learnt pretty fast that not all people were amazed by… Dragons. We never stayed long. And one day, we were resting on an island; we saw a ship coming closer. This is how I met Eret."

Hiccup nodded. "You already told me that part." Jack smiled and nodded. "But what happened after you met Drago and left Eret?" Jack took a deep breath. "We travelled for another year. Then I met a travelling merchant. He looked pretty… dodgy. But he was the one I got the Night Fury Egg from. Though I never figured out from where he got it. I knew he was up to something so I just… kind of… stole it." Hiccup looked at Jack. "And after you found the egg?" Jack smiled. "I made it to my task to protect the egg and search a save place for it. Was harder than I thought. But then I heard how a Dragon Rider on a Night Fury defeated the Red Death. I thought what place could be saver than another Night Fury? Cost me a lot of time to find you first though." Jack laughed. Hiccup kissed him deeply. "Somehow I'm glad that it all happened in this way." Jack frowned. "We wouldn't have met otherwise." Hiccup smiled widely. Jack laughed. "You're probably right." He got once again kissed. "Do you really think that kisses keep you safe from your dancing lessons?" Hiccup sighed. "It was worth a try."

"It's only one week Hiccup." Jack smiled at him. "What shall I do a week without you?" Jack laid a hand on Hiccup's cheek. "But it's tradition to be separated the last week before the wedding." Hiccup sighed. "I know, I know. It's just…" again a deep sigh. "It's just… what?" Jack still smiled at him. "It's just... I would lose my mind if you wouldn't be there in the evening after all this… Chief-Things." Jack kissed his cheek. "Hey… it's only a week. I'm sure you can manage yourself for 7 days when you're able to manage a whole village." He chuckled and laid his hand on Hiccup's cheek. "I love you Jack." He said and grabbed Jack's hand. "I love you too Hiccup." Hiccup kissed Jack deeply before Jack turned around and left. Hiccup looked at Toothless. "It's just one week… right?" Toothless lifted his head and purred.

"I'm going kill him! I'm going to… ugh!" Jack groaned. "Come on. It's not that bad." Astrid said with a chuckle. "But you're laughing! Then it has to be bad! Why do I have to wear a _dress_?!" Valka laughed. "You look good in it." Jack blushed deeply. "I'm not meant to wear dresses!" Astrid smiled and patted his shoulder. "You should feel honored. At least it's Valka's dress." Jack looked at Valka. "It really is _your_ dress?" She nodded. "It is. I talked with Hiccup and we both thought it would suit you." Jack huffed. "Hiccup just wants to see me in a dress…" Astrid laughed. "But it really _does_ suit you." Jack looked at her. "Don't look at me like that! I only said the truth." Jack sighed. "Only for the day after tomorrow… and then _never_ again!" Valka smiled. "Now hold still so we can put in the needles." Jack nodded and held up his hands. "How do you feel? So shortly before the marriage?" Astrid asked while she put in the needles so they could do some changes. "Surprisingly calm." Valka chuckled. "Just wait till the day arrives. The nervous feeling will come once you see Hiccup waiting for you." Jack bit his lip. "Well thank you." Valka smiled. "I don't want to make you nervous." She looked Jack in the eyes. "Once Hiccup will stand next to you, you'll feel incredible happy. Believe me."

Hiccup sighed. "Are you afraid of marrying?" He looked angry at Eret. "Of course not! At least it's Jack I'm marrying!" Eret chuckled. "Sure." Hiccup snorted. "Hey, it's normal to feel doubts before the wedding but once you did it they all will vanish." Hiccup sighed. "Maybe I really have doubts…" Eret laid an arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "Like you said. It's Jack you're marrying. I don't know him as good as you do but… He's sure something special." Hiccup smiled. "That's true." Eret smiled too. "Well then Chief. Ready for your big day?" Hiccup nodded and put on the fur cloak for the ceremony. "I'm ready."

"I'm dying… at least it feels like dying." Valka chuckled. "You're going to be fine." Jack took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you." Valka frowned and looked confused at him. "Why?" Jack smiled at her. "Because you were so kind and I just wanted to thank you for everything." Valka smiled. "But that goes without saying. You're marrying my son and you make him happy. And even if we don't know each other for long I couldn't wish for a better son-in-law." Jack suddenly hugged her. Valka was a little perplexed but hugged Jack back. He let go of her. "I'm sorry I was just…" Valka shushed. "No. It's alright." Jack smiled at her. "Now, shall I escort you?" Jack smiled widened. "I would feel honored."

Hiccup smiled brightly as he saw Jack coming closer and so did Jack. Hiccup leaned a little over as Jack stood next to him. "You look gorgeous." He whispered. "I'm going to kill you for making me wear a dress." Jack whispered back. Hiccup chuckled silently. "But it suits you." Jack sighed. "You're so dead." Hiccup smiled. "I love you too." Jack also smiled. "I do." Jack said out aloud. Hiccup smiled at Jack. "I do." He said. Then he laid an arm around Jack's hips and kissed him deeply. Jack gladly returned the kiss and held onto Hiccup's shoulders. They could hear the cheers of the people attending the ceremony.

Shortly after there was a big fire and several tables were beaded around it where everyone in Berk had found a place. It was already getting dark but the festivities will last till late hours. Hiccup cleared his throat as he stood up. "I would like to speak a few words to you." He said. Jack looked at him with a smile. "At first I'd like to thank you all for coming and to celebrate this special day with us." He gave Jack a short smile. "The first time I met you, Jack, I hardly believed that we would spent our both lives together but I couldn't think of someone better. I'm glad that we met, I'm glad that we fell in love and I'm glad that you are today beside me and will be for the rest of my life. I love you my dear." Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and smiled widely. "But now, what would be a celebration without dancing?" He pulled Jack from his chair and led him near the fire where was enough space to dance. "I love you too, by the way." Jack whispered as they got in position. "I know." Hiccup smiled at him.

The music started and so they started to dance. They stretched their hands skywards and connected their fingertips with each other before they slowly started to turn around. While they circled each other they narrowed the circles step by step until their noses nearly touched. Jack laid both of his hands on Hiccup's shoulders while Hiccup's hand rested on Jack's hips. "You're doing great." Jack whispered and smiled. "I had a good teacher." Hiccup whispered back. The music went from slow to fast and Hiccup grabbed Jack's hands. They both spun around a few times before Hiccup stood still and turned Jack around his own axis. With the final turn Jack laid his free hand in Hiccup's to do one last spin together before the music ended. They both gasped for air while the folks stood up and clapped. "You're a pretty good dancer." Jack said once he caught his breath again. Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah… let's do another and then I need some rest." Jack laughed. "Alright." Slowly other pairs joined them. The next dance was an easy one. You would just stamp your feet and clap your hands and do a spin with your partner from time to time.

Hiccup sat down on his seat with a sigh. Jack laughed and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?" Hiccup looked at him. "Let's just say a metal leg is not made for dancing." Jack frowned. "Does it hurt?" Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm fine." Jack bowed over and kissed him on his lips. Hiccup smiled at his Husband. "Now I am totally fine." Jack chuckled. Hiccup grabbed Jacks hands. "This is definitely one of the happiest days in my life." He said and Jack smiled. "I know what you mean. I feel the same." Hiccup leaned over to Jack's ear. "The best is still to come." Jack flushed deeply while Hiccup just chuckled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "My, my. I didn't know that you're such a perv." Jack chuckled and boxed Hiccup's shoulder playfully. They both laughed. "Now? Shall we… go?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow. Jack looked at him. He chuckled. "If you want to." Hiccup got up and grabbed Jack's hand. As Jack had stood up Hiccup lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. Jack could hear the cheers of the villagers. It was tradition and it was somehow funny even though everyone knew what they would do now. Jack had to laugh while Hiccup carried him to, now, their home.

Hiccup pushed the door open and got inside. He closed the door with his foot and went over to the bed where he laid Jack down. Jack smiled at him. "Now… this was fun." He chuckled. Hiccup smiled and bowed over him. "No. The fun part is still to come." Jack smiled. "Can't wait." Hiccup chuckled and kissed him softly. Jack smiled into the kiss and laid his arms around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over Jack's lips. The white-haired moaned softly. Hiccup got creeps. God, why have they even waited so long for this? He bit down on Jack's lower lip and earned another moan from Jack. Hiccup ran his right hand along Jack's leg until he reached his hips. At the same time he pulled up the dress. Jack shivered. The young chief smiled at his Husband. "Shall I warm you up my dear?" Jack smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you will." Hiccup chuckled and kissed Jack once again. While they kissed Hiccup emerged Jack from his dress. Shortly after Hiccup wanted to get out of his clothes too but he had minor difficulties to do so. Why had he had this glorious idea to wear his flight suit below the cloak? Jack chuckled and sat up. "Let me-" Hiccup interrupted Jack. "I have everything under control." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sure." He grabbed Hiccup's wrists and fixed them on the bed. He placed himself over Hiccup and smiled at him. "Let me help you out." Hiccup wanted to protest but changed his mind. He decided to let Jack do his thing.

Jack bowed down and kissed Hiccup while he opened the first few belts and straps of the suit. Jack kissed down Hiccup's neck. He opened the suit a bit and ran his hands over Hiccup's chest. He went from kissing his Husband's neck to distribute kisses all over Hiccup's upper body. He went once again up to Hiccup's lips and kissed him again while he worked on Hiccup's pants. As Hiccup felt his pants removed he sat also up and placed Jack on his lap. He laid his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him closer. At the same time he deepened their kiss and he felt how Jack's hands buried in his brown messy hair. Hiccup looked at Jack. "Do you think you're ready?" Jack nodded. "Yeah." Hiccup smiled and stroked his hand along Jack's cheek. He kissed him shortly. "Don't worry. Gothi gave me something to lessen the pain." Jack looked at Hiccup with a frown. "She did what?" Hiccup chuckled. "You'll see." Hiccup kissed Jack deeply while he searched for the little can Gothi had given him. Inside it was a slick cream. Hiccup put some of it on two fingers and reached out for Jack's entrance. Jack flinched a little. "This is cold!" he exclaimed. Hiccup chuckled. "Like I said before. I'm going to warm you up." Jack rolled his eyes.

Hiccup pushed slowly his fingers into Jack. Jack twitched a little and held onto Hiccup's back. He waited until Jack got used to them before he started to spread the white-haired. During the proceed Jack moaned and groaned into Hiccup's neck. Hiccup used a third finger. Jack's grip tightened. As Hiccup thought it was enough he pulled his fingers out and pushed slowly into Jack. The white-haired moaned loudly. Hiccup laid his arms around the younger's waist and held him close. Jack buried his face further in Hiccup's neck. Hiccup pressed some small kisses on Jack's shoulder. Hiccup slowly laid Jack on his back. He placed his hands next to Jack's head and kissed him. Jack smiled into the kiss. Hiccup started to thrust into Jack. At first slowly and hesitating but with the time more possessing and steamy. It didn't take long for Hiccup to fill Jack up with his seeds. Too fast for his liking but he will surely have other chances. Even Jack reached his high point shortly after Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned his forehead against Jack's one. They both were heavy breathing. Jack smiled at him and kissed Hiccup softly on the lips. "I love you Hiccup." The young chief smiled back. "I love you too Jack." Hiccup slipped slowly out of Jack and lay down next to him. Jack rolled onto his stomach, still smiling at his Husband. "Any regrets?" Hiccup laid an arm around Jack. "Not one single one." Jack covered himself and Hiccup with the blanket before he snuggled up against Hiccup. The brown-haired smiled and held Jack in his arms. All he heard right now was Jack's breathing and the crackle of the fire. This was a moment Hiccup loved. Hiccup pressed a kiss on Jack's hair, knowing that he already had fallen asleep. He buried his nose in Jack's hair and closed his eyes. This was truly one of the happiest day in his life.


End file.
